Into The Garage
by KawaiiMeoww
Summary: Edward's gone, Bella's had her depression episode and she's now best friend's again with Jake. Realisation of feelings take place in their weekend hang out.


I fancied doing a one-shot for Twilight as its nearly 1am I thought hey why not? I do think Bella and Edward go together very well but I'm not of those people who like to read and write with about them with other people like Jasper or Jacob! Yay. Jacob forever!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Saga dooda or characters but thank god Stephenie Meyer for giving it to us!

**Maybe Really Does Happen Sometimes**

I was getting into a routine now that Edward had gone to Italy and left me. I'd finally got my life kind of sorted, I wasn't wandering around wondering what I was doing or where I was. I was living and actually enjoying myself.

What's more, without Edward I found I could spend so much more time with Jake again, my wonderful Jacob! I never realised how much I missed him until I was soon glued to his hip once more. Every waking minute I was with Jacob and I loved every second of it.

This particular Saturday had been exciting as I had finally convinced Jake to take me cliff diving which of course he refused until I pulled him my best puppy-dog eyes.

Squealing as I jumped from the car I exclaimed: "Now that was awesome! We have to do that again!" The diving had surprisingly been wonderful, I had adored the thrill that raced through me as I jumped off the ledge and flew to the bottom crashing in to the roaring sea to be supported and then enveloped by Jacobs's warmth. I had wrapped my legs around her firm waist and hugged myself to him enjoying the water; I knew Jacob had enjoyed the situation but I thought hard about it too and I had also. Maybe more than I had thought I would.

I'd been thinking like that a lot. I'd definitely been thinking a whole lot differently about Jake recently. I mean I always thought he was handsome in his rugged werewolf kind of way but sometimes I catch myself staring at his face admiring his bone structure, the colour of his tanned skin or how his bangs would fall infront his eyes and I'd have to resist to push them away so I could stare into his eyes. I also knew Jacob had caught me on more than one occasion during these sessions and I'd just smiled warmly at him hoping he wouldn't realise what I'd been up to.

"Looks like you've turned out to be a real dare-devil Isabella Swan! I'll have to rack my brains for something even more daring than cliff diving." He told me as he led me back to his garage.

"Mm, looks like you will Jake!" I laughed and grinned at his goofy ways. He could always amuse me no matter what, he let me do things but watched out for me with an equal balance. It made me think of Edward, how he always had made sure to protect me and I didn't want to think about him; not now with Jake. Jacob had become my life now.

I took my usual seat on the bonnet of an old car Jake had been slaving over the past month and tapped my feet to an imaginary beat in my head. Jake came to stand infront of me and leaned his knees into my knees. "You'll make me fall off." I told him scowling like a three year old.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" He reached around my waist and placed me further up the bonnet but not too far away. His hands never left my waist though but instead crept lower to my hips where he pulled me slightly closer once more and captured my lips into one of those earth shattering kisses. Maybe I should have jumped back, maybe I should have slapped him, maybe ... none of those maybe's happened because instead I was moving myself closer to get to him, to feel him, to consume him. I was kissing him back even more fervently than I imagined I could have. I could tell Jake was definitely surprised by my reaction as I was.

I didn't want to think anymore. Jacob had always been there for me and I loved him so much. He kissed me again and I could feel just how much he cared in that one action as it was being poured into me and pooling in my stomach. My hands snuck to gently tug on his silken tresses and while drawing our breath I pulled his face to me and rested our cheeks together. His skin was intensely warm like the sun bearing down on a hot day; it made me smile into his cheek while I gently rubbed my face along his jaw line. Jakes hands had became to wander as they traced the contours on my stomach his hand unexpectedly snuck up my shirt and trailed up my side reaching the bottom of my bra. I gasped into his throat when I felt him cup my breast. No one had ever touched me so intimately before, it felt so good as though it should be a sin. Maybe it was, a human doing these things with a werewolf but this was different; this was just me, Bella and Jake.

I couldn't believe how long I had kept myself starved of this affection and how I had held back all this time as Jacobs hands become rougher on my tender flesh squeezing my breasts with his hands which made me squirm further into the embrace. I could already feel his hardness which pressed into my crotch and I wondered of its size as I grinded myself against it. "Aah, Bella..." He trailed off, I had managed to stop his previous administrations when I started some of my own. He brought his hands back out only to begin to unbutton my shirt and capture my lips into another agonising kiss which took my breath away. We both battled for domination of the kiss but I was lost in bliss as my skin felt the cool air of the garage caress my skin like a lover. I shivered as he lowered his lips to my neck licking the most sensitive area and grazing his teeth leaving a pinkish trail behind.

He finished my undressing with the unlatching of my bra and I was exposed to his eyes leaning on the car bonnet; he stared at me with desire pronounced in his hooded eyes. This time I went to him. I wanted him so badly; I needed this so badly, I had to have it. I desperately dragged his shirt off leaving me with his god like body to occupy my vision which assaulted my brain with every fantasy I'd ever dreamt of. I'd never admit to him that I'd fallen asleep many times dreaming about him and waking up more than flustered.

I was naked and he was shirtless but I wasn't going to allow him to be for very much longer. I stood on my tiptoes to reach Jake's lips which I bruised with my own begging for an entrance which he gave me tangling his huge hands into my hair cradling my skull as though it was made of glass. Almost secretly my hand drifted to his jeans and the zip which I began to fumble with dying to have the remaining clothing gone. One of his hands came down and encased mine aiding me in the process; never once breaking the kiss he managed to step out of those jeans revealing his boxers.

Jacob pushed me back onto the bonnet of the car and I grinded my hips to the even closer bulge to which I was rewarded with a deep guttural groan. Jake looked down at me and growled: "Someone's impatient." I just looked up innocently smiling as I looked down at his boxers and then back to him. He never took his eyes off mine as he slowly pulled down his underwear revealing it to me. If his height of 6ft 7 hadn't made me think what the size of his asset might be then I definitely knew now. As I was thinking and imagining what it would feel like inside of me I was attacked with another one of Jake's kissing and a hand trailing very closely to my intimate area, slowly grazing my inner thigh making me widen my legs at his administrations. He leant his cheek against mine and asked me, "Do you like it?"

Before I could even answer a finger was inserted and slowly a second joined the first. My head was thrust back and one of my hands was gripping his arm tightly, I nodded quickly. I could see the smirk he wore as he saw my reaction but I didn't care, I just wanted him to continue. His fingers began to move in and out thrusting and I began to grind my hips up to move them. "Oh, Jake!" I could feel the sensations building up inside and suddenly a hot wet lick was placed from my neck up to my cheek from Jake which I squeezed his arm tighter as if saying, licking? You dog. I didn't mind though,

As unexpected as they had entered me the fingers retreated and then I was greeted with the feeling of something throbbing at my entrance. Jake looked at me: "Are you sure?" I smiled, "Of course I am."

With my answer he plunged himself into me sheathing himself in my warmth, he growled possessively as he roughly grabbed my hips thrusting harshly into me. If I had to describe Jake I would say he's the definition of 'an animal in bed' but as he plunged deeper in I couldn't back to moans that leaked from my mouth or the harsh breathing or the sweat hanging around us.

I pulled a tendril of his hair to bring his mouth to meet mine where they danced until Jake decided to break our steady tempo into a much faster, harder beat bringing us together over the edge. I moaned so loudly as I came I wondered how Billy hadn't heard from the house. Jake looked down at me a content smile brightening his face: "I love you so much Bella."

I sat up now on the bonnet of the car which had been cold previously but was heated up and wrapped my arms around him burying my head into his warmth. "I love you very much Jacob too."

Maybe Edward leaving me had been a good thing, I had come to realise he wasn't who I had though once he had gone. His departure had brought Jake to me and I knew I'd stay with Jacob forever.


End file.
